ben10fanfictionfandomcom-20200222-history
Double Trouble (TNO)
Albedo returns..., and this time he's framing Ben. Albedo then kidnaps Gwen, Kevin, and Rook, so Ben recruits some heroes to fight against Albedo. Can Ben stop Albedo, and save his friends. Plot The scene starts off on a sunny day in Bellwood, until a bank wall is shot, with a Red Goop escaping out of it Red Goop: running away Ha ha, too easy. I hope they think that Ben Tennyson did this. Police cars are chasing after the red Goop, who transforms into Jetray and flies away. Ben Tennyson is seen with Rook, Gwen, and Kevin, as they get out of the Proto-Truk. Police Officer: Ben Tennyson! Give us the money you stole. Ben: I didn't steal anything, Albedo did! Police Officer: Who? Ben: pointing at Albedo in the sky The guy getting away! The police look at the red Jetray in the sky and figured out that Ben did not steal the money after all. Police Officer: Ops! Sorry about that. Ben hits the Omnitrix MK10, transforming him into Absolute Zero Absolute Zero: Absolute Zero! Ben is catching up to Jetray in the sky Absolute Zero: Give Up Albedo, you'll never win! Negative Jetray: I've already have! ---- THEME SONG ---- Negative Jetray and Absolute Zero land on a building and Jetay tries to punch Absolute Zero, but misses Negative Jetray: A Fariensapien, I suppose. I know its weaknesses to Ben. Far better than you. Negative Jetray punches Absolute Zero in his core, melting Absolute Zero and then turning back to Ben Ben: Hey! Negative Jetray: Sorry that I know to much about your aliens Ben.... Wait, I'm not! Ha Ha! Ben kicks Negative Jetray in the legs, making Negative Jetray fall over and transform back into Albedo Albedo: You'll pay for this! transforms into Brainstorm, and then Ultimate Brainstorm and floats away, shocking Ben long enough so Ben can't follow Albedo Ben: Wow! Gwen (voice on Omnitrix): Ben, where are you? Ben: On top of a building, be down in a second. transforms into Ghostfreak Ghostfreak! Ghostfreak flies back to the Proto-Truk Ghostfreak: What now? Kevin: sarcastically I don't know, maybe find ALBEDO!!! Ghostfreak: Wow you need to cool down, right Rook? Ghostfreak looks around to find Rook Ghostfreak: Rook? Rook? ROOK? Guys, where's Rook? Gwen: I don't know? Kevin: Me neither, but we did see Albedo fly by. Maybe he took Rook? A red tentacle grabs Kevin pulling him away Gwen/Ben: Kevin! Gwen turns into her Anodite form and Ghostfreak phases through the Proto-Truk, but they see no one out there Ghostfreak: Aw man! Gwen: Hey Ben, I see Albedo, as Chromastone. Both Ghostfreak and Gwen fly up to Negative Chromastone, but Negative Chromastone punches Ghostfreak sending him flying awy and takes Gwen, teleporting her away Ghostfreak: Hey Albedo your time is up! Negative Chromastone: I think you mean yours is. Ghostfreak tries to punch Negative Chromastone, but the omnitrix MK10 times out, transforming him back to Ben. As Ben yells as he faalls, he hits the Omnitrix MK10, transforming him into Goop Goop: Goop! that was a close one. Negative Chromastone: landing on the ground Now it's over for you! Goop transforms into Shocksquatch and shoots electricity at Chromastone, sending him flying away Shocksquatch: Eh, what know! transforms back to Ben I can't defeat him on my own, wait maybe I don't have to. Ben transforms into Clockwork and enters a portal, sending him to Dimension 7 Clockwork: Hey you two! Ben D7: Hey Jen, Ben 10 is back! Jen: What are you doing here? Clockwork: I need help. Albedo kidnapped Gwen, Kevin, and Rook. Will you help me? Jen: Of course! Ben D7: Sure! Clockwork: All right, there is somewhere we need to go first, however. Clockwork opens another portal and Jen, Ben 7, and Clockwork get in Clockwork: Here we are now! The trio look around and see they are in a dimension that has blue as the primary color. Then they see a blue Goop fighting Tetrax of that dimension as a training session Tetrax: stops figting Good Job Ben! You've improved. Muck Amuck: Thanks Tetrax. transforms back to Ben 23 and sees Clockwork, Jen, and Ben 7 walking towards him Uh, oh. What did I do this time Ben. Clockwork: Nothing, it's Albedo. Ben 7/Ben 23/Jen/Tetrax: Who? Clockwork: Albedo. He is a Galvan, or was and the former assistant of Azmuth, until he became jealous of me and created his copy Omnitrix, which turned him into a clone of me. All: Oh! Clockwork: So, 23, you in? Ben 23: Of course I am! Tetrax: Then be careful. Ben 23: I will. Clockwwork opens anther portal in which the Omnitrix wielders walk into, teleporting them back to Ben's dimension Negative Ultimate Grey Matter: Why hello there Ben, and other Omnitrix wielders. As you see here I have created a new machine. Clockwork: transforms back to Ben And what does it do? Negative Ultimate Grey Matter: This. presses a button, which shoots red lightning out of the machine and on to Jen, Ben 7, and Ben 23, and copies them into evil versions Ben 23: Hey, it's me. Evil Ben 23: Hey, it's the good me. Ben: Aw man! ---- Negative Ultimate Grey Matter: That's right Ben, now I have created clones of your friends. Ha Ha! Ben: Ok, it's hero time! hits the Omnitrix MK10, transforming into Four Arms Four Arms! Ben 23: Nice, but how about transforms into Vomit Man Vomit Man! Evil Ben 23: Eh, how about transforms into Jury Rigg Professor Demon! Vomit Man: Aw man! Jen starts to punch Evil Jen but, Evil Jen blocks her attacks and transforms into Slimey, and then Jen transforms into Fish Legs Evil Slimey: You think you can defeat me like that. Ha! Ha! Fish Legs: Aw man! Ben 7 is starting to fight Evil Ben 7 and winning but then Evil Ben 7 transforms into Pile o' Goo Ben 7: Well then, it looks like it's time for a Sticky Squiduation! hits the Omnitrix, turning him into Crystal Shard instead Aw man, what is up with this Omnitrix? Evil Pile o' Goo: Ha, ha, wrong alien, huh? Now I will defeat you. Evil Pile o' Goo attempts to throw acidic slime on Crystal Shard but Crystal Shard blocks his slime, and the slime comes back at Evil Pile o' Goo hitting him in the Omnitrix symbol, making him transform back to Evil Ben 7 Evil Ben 7: Why did you do that? hits the Omnitrix transforming him into Electric Munster Crystal Shard: transforms into Electric Munster Because I felt like it. The scene moves over to where Ben as Four Arms is fighting Ultimate Albedo Ultimate Albedo: Give it up Ben, you can't win, I'm far more intelligent than you. Four Arms: Nope! Ultimate Albedo hits his Ultimatrix symbol, transforming him into Humungousaur and then Ultimate Humungousaur Four Arms: Ha, I've defeated you before. All I need is Atomix hits the Omnitrix MK10, transforming him into Lenoben Aw man! Negative Ultimate Humungousaur: See, what did I tell you. As all the good Omnitrix wielders are losing, Negative Ultimate Humungousaur punches Lenoben, sending him flying into Good Eletric Munster. At the same time, Vomit Man attempts to punch Evil Professor Demon, but Evil Profeesor Demon blocks his attacks and throws him into Fish Legs, making them both transform back to Jen and Ben 23 Negative Ultimate Humungousaur: Looks like your time is up picks up the four good Omnitrix wielders and throws them out of the building, far away from the evil Omnitrix wielders. ---- The scene is shown, with all the Good Omnitrix wielders are transformed back to themselves Jen: What do we do now? Ben 7: I have an idea! Jen/Ben/Ben23: What? Ben 7: When I was fighting the Evil Ben 7, I punched him hard enough that made some dust fall off of him. Ben: Right! These aren't real people, they're basically just holograms of us. Jen: So if we land a hard enough punch, it could destroy them. Ben 7: Yes! Ben 23: So, let's defeat these evil clones of us. Ben 23 transforms into CoolDown and Ben 7 transform into Pile o' Goo CoolDown: Come on picks up Ben and flies away Pile o' Goo picks up Jen and they fly away The Good Omnitrix Wielders now arrive back to where the fight was, and now Jen transforms into Radiation Girl, Jen's variant of NRG Radiation Girl: to Evil Slimey You're going down Evil Slimy. Evil Slimy tries to punch Radiation Girl but fails and the scene switches to CoolDown fighting an Evil Muck Amuck Evil Muck Amuck: You can't win! CoolDown: Wow, just cool down man. CoolDown freezes the Evil Muck Amuck and then the scene switches to Pile o' Goo fighting an Evil Digestoad Evil Digestoad: I won't let you win! Pile o' Goo: Well I won't let you lose. Pile o' Goo attempts to punch Evil Digestoad but fails, getting eaten by Evil Digestoad instead Jen/Ben 23/Ben: Ben! Evil Digestoad starts laughing, before a green light is shown from his mouth and then Evil Digsetoad disappears, turning back into dust, with Ben 7 being okay Jen/Ben 23/Ben: Ben you're okay. Ben 7: Remember to destroy the evil clones! CoolDown then punches the frozen Evil Muck Amuck and then Evil Muck Amuck turns to dust CoolDown: Anyone need help. transforms back to Ben 23 Nevermind. Radiation Girl: I'm fine! punches the Evil Slimey Evil Slimey: You will not win! Radiation Girl fires a ray of heat at Evil Slimey, which melts her and turns her back to Evil Jen. Radiation Girl then transforms into Slimey and wraps her around Evil Jen like a snake and squeezes Evil Jen, poofing her to dust Ben: Looks like its my turn Albedo! hits the Omnitrix MK10, transforming him into Atomix Fusion Cuisene! Atomix makes a great light that blinds everyone, and then punches Negative Ultimate Humungousaur, knocking him out Atomix: Looks like you're finished, Albedo! Gwen: And what abot us Ben? Atomix: Oh yeah, I forgot. shoots energy at the cage, destroying it and freeing Gwen, Rook, and Kevin Rook: Good Job Ben! Kevin: Yeah, thanks a lot! Gwen: You could've just freed us earlier and we could've fought. Rook: Who are these two? points at Jen and Ben 7 Atomix: Jen and Ben 7. They are from Dimension 7. I guess I forgot to tell you about them. Atomix transforms back to Ben Kevin: points at Ben 23 So this must be Ben 23? Ben 23: Yep, Mr. Kevin Levin, the famous movie star. Kevin: freaking out What, I'm a movie star. Ben 23: laughing Nope, you just work at Mr. Gyro. But, you are a cool guy. Kevin: upset Aw man! Ben: I better get you guys home transforms into Clockwork Clockwork opens a portal and the tree alternate Omnitrix wielders get in it ---- THE END Characters Heroes *Ben Tennyson **Ben Tennyson (Dimension 7) **Ben Tennyson (Dimension 23) *Jen Tennyson *Gwen Tennyson *Kevin Levin *Rook Blonko Villains *Albedo *Evil Jen 10 (First Appearance; Death) *Evil Ben 23 (First Appearance; Death) *Evil Ben D7 (First Appearance; Death) Aliens Used By Ben 10 *Absolute Zero *Ghostfreak *Goop (cameo) *Shocksquatch *Clockwork *Four Arms *Lenoben *Atomix By Ben D7 *Crystal Shard (Accidental Transformation; selected alien was Sticky Squiduation (Squidstrictor) *Electric Munster *Pile o' Goo By Evil Ben D7 *Pile o' Goo *Electric Munster *Digestoad By Jen 10 *Fish Legs *Radiation Girl *Slimey By Evil Jen 10 *Slimey By Ben 23 *Muck Amuck *Vomit Man *CoolDown By Evil Ben 23 *Professor Demon *Muck Amuck By Albedo *Negative Goop (cameo) *Negative Jetray *Negative Brainstorm (cameo) **Negative Ultimate Brainstorm (cameo) *Unknown (cameo; presumed to be Squidstrictor) *Negative Ultimate Grey Matter *Negative Humungousaur (cameo) **Negative Ultimate Humungousaur Gallery Albedo as chromastone tno.png|Albedo as Chromastone ben 7 pile o' goo.png|Ben 7 as Pile o' Goo ben 23 vomit man tno.png|Ben 23 as Vomit Man evil ben 7.png|Evil Ben 7 evil ben 23.png|Evil Ben 23 evil muck amuck.png|Evil Muck Amuck evil pile o' goo.png|Evil Ben 7 as Pile o' Goo muck amuck.png|Muck Amuck (Ben 23) Trivia *All of the Omnitrix wielders, including the evil clones of Jen, Ben 7, and Ben 23, had turned into a counterpart of Goop. Category:Episodes Category:Episodes by waybig101 Category:Two-Part Episodes Category:Ben 10: The New Omniverse Category:Waybig101